Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII
Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII (b. January 3, 2000) is the common descendant of Bratomill Bismarck and Elagabalus Bismarck. A Separate Member of the Bismarck Family, a Democrat, running out of his parents' conservatism, which disappoints his mother, he ran a more Progressive. Bismarck's family are Swedish Americans, having coming to the Swedish Colony in the Americas, where it will be Delaware, one of America's states, in the late 1630s. In the American Revolution, Bismarck's ancestors has fought the American Revolutionary War, with the United States succeeded the war, Bismarck's Ancestors fought the American Civil War, World War 1 and World War 2. As Controversy struck around his family, a history of having owned Slaves before the American Civil War, Bismarck's great great grandfather, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXIV, fought on the Confederate over the Union Side, when the Confederacy lost the war, Bismarck XXIV was imprisoned by the United States until a jury ruled in favor of his release in 1876. Bismarck was a potential candidate for a possible election for the President of the Confederacy but was struck by the Flu in the 2017-2018 Flu Season. Bismarck survived the Flu and then remained healthy. Bismarck also announced his candidacy for the 2019 Comrade Election for the Comrade Presidency to remove incumbent Comrade President, Johnathan Montgomery. Early Life Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII was born on January 3, 2000, in Knoxville, Tennessee. Lived in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. Lived around the Southern Lifestyle. Lived around Country Music and goes to the Episcopal Church and the Church of Sweden in Florida during Vacations because Sweden is his Ancestral Land. Bismarck is assumed to be at risk of having PTSD because of the Child Abuse he went from and suffered from in his time in Alaska with his aunt and uncle. Having came out as LGBT, he still receives support from his family. Bismarck became a Staunch Democratic Voter and Supporter, both by affiliation, registration, and commitment. The 2016 Elections did nothing to shake Bismarck's Political Faith. Bismarck grew up in a Tea Party Republican Household. But the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election changed the meaning of the Household. Before 2016, Bismarck became a Democrat from Republican. Jonathan lived in Pigeon Forge and continues to do so. Sons of Confederate Veterans Bismarck joined at age 12 in 2012 under at his parents' request. He won a membership and then has done so in honor of Confederate Veteran Ancestors. Bismarck has also endorsed and pledge allegiance to the Confederate Flag, but never publicly defended the flag. Bismarck felt shameless for his membership due to it is part of his family, he praised the Confederate Heritage and went on to win a Confederate Medal of Honor. Bismarck's defense and liberty of the Sons of Confederate Veterans were clear in one quote. "Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck's performance to the Sons of Confederate Veterans sparked the beginning of a new Generation within the Unity of the Bismarck Family. This is not the idea of his Parents, but me" -Glendora Bismarck Webster. Sons of the American Revolution After leaving the Sons of Confederate Veterans, Bismarck moved on to the Sons of the American Revolution due to an Ancestor who had fought in the American War of Independence, his family responded with acceptance. Tennessee Valley Authority The Bismarck family in Tennessee worked at the Tennessee Valley Authority, one of the last remaining New Deal programs. Bismarck had a longtime affection with the Environment, and Bismarck worked around Solar Panels, Wind Farms, and Hydroelectricity. Bismarck would work at the TVA every summer as a summer job. He started working there part-time after graduating High School in May of 2018. Personal Life & Personality Jonathan Bismarck can be self-centered. Puts himself first over others. Bismarck complains when things don't go by his way. Bismarck was raised by his mother into the Episcopal Church, in 2017, he converted to Lutheranism. Bismarck's deep connection to his mother was deep. The youngest of 11 or 10 siblings. Bismarck liked to see himself as the Elite because of he is the youngest and he was raised in the Democratic Voting Family, a Reagan Democratic Family. On February 14, 2018, on Valentine's day, Bismarck married his long distant cousin.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Southern Democrat Category:Socialist Category:American Liberal Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family Category:Narcissist Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous